


Route 404 : Unknown

by kazubako



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazubako/pseuds/kazubako
Summary: "Those are the eyes that have seen things,” the white-haired male continued, his voice was a little hoarse, like he had been screaming for three days straight, but there was a certain tenderness somewhere that you couldn’t quite place. “The eyes that have seen the unfairness of the world, the eyes filled with determination to do something, to change something about this corrupted world."





	

**“I like your eyes.”**

  
   It was a thump in your heart that was always cold and calculating.  
  
   “Those are the eyes that have seen things,” the white-haired male continued, his voice was a little hoarse, like he had been screaming for three days straight, but there was a certain tenderness somewhere that you couldn’t quite place. “The eyes that have seen the unfairness of the world, the eyes filled with determination to do something, to change something about this corrupted world. I bet it has crossed your mind more than once, right?” He leaned forward a little bit, uncaring about how the pressure applied to his pinned wrists increasing, no matter how your short nails that dug into his skin began to leave a mark. He looked at your eyes through his mint green contact lenses, close, close enough that you could feel his breath. You felt like he stole those breaths from you, so you desperately took in a breath, tilting your own head back a little bit to assert some kind of dominance. You would always be dominant on the streets, you reminded yourself. Don’t get carried away by his words, you reminded yourself once again.  
  
   “So what if I did? Everyone definitely has contemplated things like that at least once. Twice doesn’t make that much of a difference. Besides, that’s not the answer of my question.” You twisted his wrist a little, looking for a sign of pain in his eyes, but found nothing. Regardless, you continued with what you intended to do- interrogating this white-haired male, who had the username ‘Unknown’ to chat with you and lied to you, tricking you to come to this apartment. “I ask you once again, why are you tricking me to come, going through such lies in order to get me into this apartment? You even provided a fake photo of yourself, though your lies were pretty easy to figure out, since if you know that there’s a lock in the door, you are definitely not just picking up a stranger’s phone.”

  
   “You are indeed smart,” he replied with an unsettling smile on his visage, almost like he wasn’t in control of himself. Or under some kind of drugs. You wouldn’t be surprised, looking at how he barely reacted when you twisted his wrist. You weren’t going as far as breaking his wrist, but he definitely would’ve shown a kind of pain reaction to that otherwise. “As expected from you, (MC’s name). I was not wrong to choose you.”

  
   You frowned at the other’s words. “Okay, it wasn’t a coincidence that you are luring me to this apartment, that far is clear from your words. But why did you choose me? You chose a wrong person to deal with if you want to take advantage of me.”

  
   “Take advantage? Ah, of course not.” The male shook his head. “I did take advantage of other people- naive ones. For other purposes, like being hostage or bait and stuff.” How the other was able to say that so nonchalantly was beyond you, but you continued to listen. “But you, I choose you for a more specific kind of job, a job desc that no one but you will be able to accomplish…” There was an anticipation before he said- “my assistant.”

  
   Crack.

  
   “… That doesn’t sound good.”

  
   “I just broke your wrist.” You deadpanned. “Why do I have to be your assistant? I can just beat you up to death right now, really.”

   

   “You might want to delete that idea from your mind.”

   

   “Why? Because you are offering me a job in being your assistant? No thanks.”

   

   “Because I am your guiding angel.”

 

   “Talk nonsense again and I’ll crack your other wrist.”

  
   He started to seem exasperated. “I can guide you to Paradise! We can join together to make a world that’s free of suffering. It’ll be a fair and kind world, unlike the world that you’ve been forced to deal with all your life, the world that had been treating you like shit! Doesn’t that sound like a great idea?”

   “That sounds too good to be true, and it sounds like something straight out from science fiction. Usually, these kind of things fail, you know. Too idealistic. Unable to see the truth and all.”

   “We will be able to, because of my savior,” he said, eyes losing focus. “She can change this world. She has saved me from the hell that I have forced to endure for years. And it’s my turn to help her to realize her dream- to save everyone! And you will be a part of it. You’ll finally be happy, (MC’s name.)”

  
   “… You are fucked in the head,” you shook your head, giving up in trying to reason with this male. “I am going to take you to the nearest mental hospital—“

  
   Before you were able to say anything, he quickly released himself from your grip, taking you off guard because that broken wrist definitely would hurt like hell, especially tugged forcefully like that. He then tackled you to the ground and towered over you, and you felt your heart jump. You weren’t sure that was because you were nervous of being pinned by a crazy person or something else entirely. You tried to struggle, but despite having a broken wrist, the other was crazy strong. And you wondered why you were able to pin him before.

   “You deserve happiness, (MC’s name).” He said, softly, his eyes regaining his focus. His mint colored eyes stared down at you, and it felt like he was stripping you bare under his gaze. “You don’t have to suffer ever again. It’s enough, all the hardship that you have to endure all this time. Now you don’t have to endure your family’s treatment of you ever again. You don’t even have to see them ever again. You’ll finally be free, and happy. Without worrying whether you can eat tomorrow or not. Without worrying of a place to stay when things get crazy.”  
You stared at him, and although those eyes seemed to be of a complete lunatic before, it held gentleness that you had never seen. And it was weird to think how the other was gentle when he was clearly pinning you to the ground, but you couldn’t find another adjective to describe the male.

   “… Your craziness must be contagious.” You sighed, weighing the options in your mind. “But since I don’t have much things to lose, fine, I’ll try it out. It’ll take around two weeks for my family to realize that I am missing, which is the time for me to hand my monthly wage to them. So if you end up to be just a normal crazy lunatic spouting total nonsense, I’ll just sell you to a black market to get my pay.”

  
   The white-haired male grinned before letting go of your wrists. “You are not going to return when you have seen the Paradise. It’s the best place- of course hundredfold better than that hellhole you have been living in for years.”

  
   “We’ll see about that.” You rubbed your wrists before standing up. “Then lead the way.”


End file.
